Trick or Treat?
by Human Unidentified
Summary: Kururu/Tororo? Is it all a rare treat of Kururu's passion, or just a malicious trick?


Tororo got ready for the party that the ARMPIT platoon was holding for New Years. He didn't really want to go but Garuru was forcing all the members of his platoon to go. It was gonna be a long night... He headed out the door to see his platoon waiting for him. They hopped on their little motors and was off to the Hinatas house. During the ride he though of how the party would be like. Then he remembered that yellow annoying thing. The yellow devil who annoyed the hell out of him. "Craaap" he said out loud slumping forward. Down below he could see the Hinatas house.

He exhaled sharply and parked his motor in the yard. Garuru headed in through the first floor balcony, the others followed. When they entered they were greeted by Keroro who led him to his room in the basement. Keroro's room was filled with food and drinks and some decorations. Garuru started conversing with Giroro his brother, probably about guns and such. Taruru was with Tamama eating snacks. Pururu was with Angol Mois and Keroro laughing and giggling. Zororo was with Dororo, they didn't seem to happy to see each other but didn't want to ruin the party for everyone else by fighting so tried to have a friendly conversation. Tororo was alone, he sat on the floor and ate some sushi that was laid out on the table.

He noticed Kururu was no where in sight. "Hmph better for me" said Tororo. Keroro called over Tororo, who obeyed and went to see what he had to say since he had nothing better to do. "Recruit Tororo, can you bring Kururu up here? We want everyone to join in. At that moment Tororo knew he not going to have a good night. Remembering what Pururu had said earlier (I want you all to stay on your best behavior, Sergeant Keroro was nice enough to invite us over for a party, don't be rude). If Tororo didn't get Kururu up here he would probably regret it... "Yes, sir" replied Tororo. He went to the mini fridge and was sucked into it. Once he fell into the the ARMPIT platoons base, he remebered he didn't know where Kururu was. "Today just keeps getting better and better" Tororo mumbled to himself in a sarcastic tone, and walked off to search for the mad scientist.

After minutes and minutes of searching Tororo gave up. He was tired of searching, his feet hurt and he was thirsty. He slid against the wall and slumped on the to ground in a sitting position. He closed his eyes for a minute, until a too familiar voice said "Tch, brat what are you doing here?" He jumped at the voice and his eyes shot wide open. He saw Kururu standing close to him. Too close... Startled and the distance between them two made Tororo back up a little. ~Ku said Kururu an eyebrow raised. "I-I am here to take you with me" replied Tororo, stuttering a bit. ~Kuku "Where are you going to take me?" Asked Kururu slyly as he got on his knees and placed both his hands on the sides of Tororo. Tororo started sweating. "T-To the party upstairs..." said Tororo trying to move away from Kururu, but Kururu only came closer until their faces were inches away. "How about we have a party of our own right here squirt?"~Kuukukuku said Kururu huskily in Tororo's ears. Tororo was frozen stiff. He could feel the warm breath of the sergeant major tickling his ears. He knew EXACTLY what was going on. "EW! GET OFF YOU MOLESTING CREEP!" Tororo yelled pushing Kururu a bit. ~Kuukukukukuuu Laughed the yellow devil. "Tch, you're not _that_ lucky brat." Said Kururu getting off of Tororo. "Hmph Yellow bastard. Come on Sergeant Keroro wants you upstairs" Said Tororo getting ticked off. Kururu snickered.

When they were upstairs Kururu went to talk to Keroro and Tororo sat down again to where he was sitting before and drank two bottles of water not processing the taste. The water burned his throat. He looked on the label and saw that the "water" he had been drinking was alcohol. Better for him to forget the night that the yellow creep was in the same room as him. Kururu came back from talking to Keroro. He sat across from Tororo and asked Tororo to pass him the water. ~Puupupupu "Here ya go!" said Tororo passing Kururu the alcohol. Kururu took one big gulp before coughing. ~Kuukukuku Kururu laughed his usual creepy sadistic laugh before grabbing the alcohol with him and going.

It was an hour later when the alcohol started to take effect on him. He got dizzy so he sat in the corner on a couch, where almost no one can see him due to the massive gundam model boxes owned by Keroro was stacked. "Oy squirt!" yelled Kururu before sitting next to him. He had an another bottle in his hands. He put his free hand around Tororo's neck. "What are you doing? Have you been drinking?" slurred Tororo. Not answering his question Kururu said "Here take a sip" shoving the alcohol into Tororo's mouth. Tororo wouldn't budge and the alcohol just ended up spilling. Kururu looked at Tororo's face from chin to forehead, and smirked deviously. "Well squirt if you won't drink it _that_ way. Guess i'll have to make you drink it the _other _way." "What the hell is the old man blubbering about?" he thought as he looked at Kururu taking a sip from his drink. The next thing he knew Kururu's lips were pressed his lips flush up against his. Tororo gave startled gasp. Kururu used that brief moment of shock to transfer the drink from his mouth to Tororo's mouth. Tororo pulled away, as he was forced to drink the alcohol. Tororo's face was flushed not just from the alcohol, but from Kururu kissing him. "WHAT THE HELL? Thats disgusting Kururu! Stay away from me you perverted bastard" yelled Tororo scooting back from Kururu, so that Kururu's arm wasn't over his shoulder anymore. ~Kuukukukuu "The more you say stay away from me, the more I'll disobey" Said Kururu almost Purring and his glasses flashing as he crawled over Tororo. A mischievous grin plastered on his face. Tororo gave one of his panicked looks. Kururu took a sip from the bottle and poured it into Tororo's mouth again. This time Tororo spat it out. "Tch, let's do this again until you get it right brat" said Kururu before taking an another sip and transferring it into Tororo's mouth. He held Tororo in place by pinning his wrists to the couch so he wouldn't squirm. He held the kiss until Tororo swallowed.

When the alcoholic taste was gone Tororo could taste a tinge of curry on Kururu's tongue. It was an interesting taste. Quite addicting at that. Realizing what was happening he tried to slide under Kururu to escape, which only resulted in Kururu biting his lower lip. Tororo took a sharp gasp. Kururu trailed soft kisses to his neck and licked his collarbone. Tororo couldn't help but moan. "K-Kururu..." whispered Tororo supressing a moan as the sergeant major sucked on his neck causing a fairly large hickey. "Hmm?" Kururu mumbled, his mouth still on Tororo's neck. "Are you drunk?" slurred Tororo. "Shh" Said Kururu before pressing his lips against the tadpoles. Kissing him passionatly. Tororo never knew how passionate Kururu could kiss, he wondered if he was a passionate lover too. "Wait what am I thinking? This is Kururu I'm talking about here. The sadistic kinky ass masochist, who was a stalker and a creep. So why was he kissing him back? Tororo was confused. He didn't know what was happening, especially _why_ this was happening. The alcohol didn't help either.

Keroro had just won a board game they were playing. "Come on ladies, give up the money! GERO GERO GERO!" said Keroro enthusiastically. Mois and Pururu gave him their money and huffed. This was the third time he had won in a row. The girls were beginning to think he was cheating so they demanded to play something else. Keroro then went to go his favorite game of all... MAKING GUNDAM MODELS. He went to get new boxes of Gundam when he noticed the one he had been dying to make. It was all the way in the corner. He quickly grabbed random two boxes for the girls and went to get his special "baby". He ran over to the corner and grabbed his gundam happily, when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He turned to see the Sergeant major making out with Tororo. "Aww how cute!" he thought at first. Then something clicked in his mind. "Wait...the sergeant major_?...Sergeant _Major._.._SERGEANT MAJOR!, SERGEANT MAJOR? KURURU?! G-GEROO!" He thought. His mouth dropped open, his eyes went blank. He dropped his Gundam boxes startling the two "lovers". Tororo saw Keroro and blushed dark red. Kururu laughed his string of ku's. "Uh... heh... I was just... leaving..." Said Keroro his eyes becoming narrow. And with that Keroro rushed off, still not believing what he just saw. "Maybe it was a robot Kururu that Tororo designed... But deep inside he knew deeply that it wasn't. The thing that surprised him the most was that it was Kururu out of ALL of the living things on pekopon. Kururu! _**The one who had no emotions.**__**The guy who was a jerk. Too cruel to have a lover. Was this a cruel trick, or a passionate treat? **_


End file.
